The Strength of Our Relationship
by rosecarswell46
Summary: Syaoran gets pissed of when Hikaru gets in the picture and harasses Sakura.After a fight, Sakura goes to comfort Syaoran


sorry guys the reasonis that i made up the names and typed my dreams in diary so when i decided to make it a fan fic i changed the now. Sorry about that.

I do not own CCS although i wish i review if you can . Thanks XD

Sakura just stood there staring and trying to comprehend what was going on around her. There she was standing in a beautiful white strapless knee length dress that showed off her curves, looking so beautiful in the ballroom staring at the love of her life, Syaoran, whom was looking so handsome wearing a black tux with a black tie, shouting at Hikaru.

Syaoran is sick and tired of Hikaru harassing and trying to break him and Sakura up. When he saw Hikaru harassing and touching Sakura that was the last straw for him

She has never seen Syaoran so angry in her life. He always had an anger problem but Hikaru was his breaking point. William did step over his boundaries. Hikaru being as arrogant as ever in front of all their friends in the ballroom looked like he didn't care about anything. Then all of a sudden he threw a punch at Syaoran and hit him right at the corner of his mouth.

As Syaoran wiped the blood from his mouth, he effortlessly swings his fist and in an instant broke Hikaru's nose without effort." That's for messing with my girl" Syaoran said and walked away after only glancing at Sakura.

Everyone else stared at a whimpering Hikaru on the floor, stunned. They all had no idea what to do and what comes next. All they knew was that Syaoran gave Hikaru a well deserved punch. Everyone was also stunned for they have never seen this side of Syaoran before. They were terrified.

He always looked so calm and collected with black hair and sharp features. They knew he had a temper but never knew the extent of it. Hikaru stood up making his way to Sakura. He snorted and made a snide comment about Syaoran. Sakura trying to keep her cool tried to move back from him as he made his way to her. "Syaoran is a piece of shit. What the fuck are you doing with him anyways? He is nothing but a manwhore" and that pissed Sakura off.

For the first time in her life, she punched someone in the face. Unfortunately she felt more pain than he did as he hurt her knuckles trying to punch him. But Hikaru got the message and was a little shocked that peace keeper Sakura was the one throwing the punches. Sakura didn't care anymore.

She made her way to the food buffet close to where all of them were seated and took some food. Then she took some ice cream and stormed off.

Sakura made her way up the stairs towards the balcony. For some reason she had a feeling that Syaoran would be up there. Her instincts were right as she saw Syaoran sitting down by the wall of the balcony looking at his fists. She made her way towards him wondering if he realizes she is there. Her beautiful brown locks follow the wind as she swiftly sits next to him still holding the plate of food and some ice cream.

Before leaning against the wall like Syaoran she noticed some blood on it and she took a quick glance at his knuckles. She concludes that Syaoran must have let out his frustrations on the wall. He didn't look at her and he was still silent. Sakura knew that he was worried she was mad at him for not being able to control his temper.

She took a piece of chicken and some rice and ate it. "Wow, this really tastes delicious. You want some?" Sakura asked him knowing how much he loves chicken. He gave a small nod and opened his mouth as Sakura fed him a mouthful. His expression changed in an instant as he was enjoying the food tremendously.

Sakura smiled as she saw his face light up and kept feeding him more until he was full. She then made her way and washed her hands at the tap close to where they were sitting. She made her back next to Syaoran and opened that little tub of ice cream she had at the buffet. As she ate some she caught Syaoran looking at her with sad eyes, hinting that he wanted some of the ice cream as well.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him and said "Like I'm going to share my ice cream with you. If you want some go get some yourself" Sakura just realized what she got herself in to when she saw the evil look Syaoran was giving her. As she are another mouth if ice cream, Syaoran cupped her face, catching by surprise and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She felt the sensation of his warm lips, so enticing and the cold ice cream in her mouth. He used his tongue to get the ice cream.

They both then pulled away breathlessly and Syaoran smiled childishly," The best ice cream I've ever tasted" Sakura however playfully pouted which made Syaoran laugh even harder.

Sakura was getting a little cold and Syaoran could see that. Syaoran gestured for her to come closer and she did. He took of his blazer and wrapped it around Sakura to keep her warm. She rested her head on his shoulders and took his right hand in hers and was closely examining it. She traced his bleeding knuckles and felt him wince at the pain. She then slowly kissed each of his knuckles slowly and it made Syaoran feel so warm and comforted. He then took her hand and realized that her knuckles were swollen and red." You weren't the only one that punched him" She said knowing exactly what Syaoran was going to say. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. They both could feel the cold wind in their hair and it was really nice.

They both didn't say a word about what happened downstairs because they both knew very well of why that happened and they didn't care. As long as they were by each other's side, nothing else mattered. Syaoran then got up and stretched out his hand to Sakura."Let's dance" Sakura looked confused and said " But there isn't any music." Syaoran smiled gently and pulled her up," I wan you to sing for me"

Sakura smiled and Sakura put both her arms around Syaoran resting her head on his shoulder while Syaoran had both his hands around her waist. Sakura sang Syaoran's favorite song,' You and Me' by life house as they both danced in each others arms.

They both whispered to each other smiling and laughing together. Then they both just danced in a peaceful silence as Syaoran kept constantly kissing Sakura's shoulder, which made Sakura giggle feeling his warm breath on her shoulder. Sakura kissed his neck as payback which made him tickle as well.

After a while, Syaoran broke the peaceful silence, "Thanks". "For what" Sakura asked looking into his eyes. Syaoran was glad that he was with the most beautiful girl in the world. He gazed into her eyes intently and whispered in her ear, "For loving me".

Everyone else was desperately searching for Sakura and Syaoran. They made their way up to the balcony and saw both of them dancing and giggling. When Hikaru saw them at that very moment, he knew no matter what he did, he couldn't break them. While the others who saw left giggling and excited, Hikaru left feeling foot the first time in his life, defeated.


End file.
